A vida Lunática de Severo Snape
by LemuriaHime
Summary: A história de uma amizade entre Severo Snape e Luna Lovegood.
1. Chapter 1

A vida lunática de Severo Snape

Capítulo I – Suma Daqui !

Era meio da semana, quase meia-noite, e o mestre de poções encontrava-se em sua sala nas masmorras, acomodado em uma poltrona elegante de couro negro.

Havia um silencio desconfortável naquele ambiente. Snape, parecia não muito envolvido em seu trabalho. O mestre estava corrigindo alguns pergaminhos de trabalhos escolares e entre um rabisco mais duro da pena que não para de correr entre uma linha e outra e um momento de pausa em que Snape tentava digerir as palavras encontradas naqueles textos, ele observava de canto de olho a presença que interrompia a sua completa concentração.

Sentada no outro canto da sala, em uma mesinha apertada, estava uma garota de 14 anos, cabelos louros sujos e mal cortados, até a cintura, sobrancelhas muito claras e olhos saltados, que lhe davam o ar de permanente surpresa.

-É o suficiente, srta Lovegood. –Disse Snape sem olhar a garota. –Pode ir agora. – Continuou o mestre de poções que definitivamente estava perturbado com a presença da menina.

Mas, Luna Lovegood ainda permanecia imóvel em seu lugar. A garota esperou até que o mestre de poções lhe desse alguma atenção e quando isso ocorreu disparou:

- Que pena, professor. – Lamentou Luna. – Eu gosto muito dessa sua sala. – Continuou Luna com um ar sonhador.

Snape que jamais ouvira alguma reclamação de qualquer outro aluno por estar lhe tirando de uma detenção, assentiu um segundo a mais da presença de Luna em sua sala.

- Aqui eu me sinto mais segura, afinal, nenhum daqueles garotos poderão me chamar de Di-Lua na sua presença, professor. – Luna disse meigamente, enquanto trançava o seu cabelo.

Severo avaliava a situação.

- Todos temem o senhor. – Continuou Luna. – Bom, todos menos o Harry Potter, não é mesmo professor? Mas, ele não é um problema. O problema são os meus colegas que colocam insetos no meu cabelo e depois me mandam berradores dizendo: _DI – LUA LAVA ESSE SEU CABELO SEBOSO !_

- Era só isso, srta Lovegood ? – perguntou Snape friamente tentando o mais rápido terminar aquele bate-papo.

-Não. – Luna, respondeu tão rapidamente que não deixou Snape continuar. – É que eu pensei que o senhor tendo o mesmo problema que eu, sim o cabelo, pudesse me ajudar e...

-Silêncio. – Cortou Snape e seus olhos involuntariamente correram para o cabelo da menina. – Eu mandei a senhorita voltar para a sua sala comunal, agora. – Disse Snape ameaçador.

Porém, Luna não se mexeu. Continuou esperando pela atenção do mestre com o seu ar biruta tradicional.

- Estou sem sono, professor. – Comentou Luna, com um sorriso sonso no rosto.

- Isso não é da minha conta, srta Lovegood. Vá arranjar o que fazer e suma daqui ! – trovejou Snape furioso.

Percebendo o desgosto aparente nos olhos negros e faiscantes do professor, Luna rapidamente recolhe o seu material escolar, depois, separou o pergaminho no qual esteve nas últimas três horas trabalhando em uma pesquisa sobre venenos diversos. A garota estendeu o braço, em suas mãos estava a tarefa, Luna esperou mais uma vez pela atenção de Snape, ao recolher o pergaminho. No entanto, Severo Snape, adiantou-se com um simples agito de varinha e o pergaminho voou direto para as suas mãos. Um sorriso sarcástico apareceu timidamente nos lábios de Snape que apontava seguramente o caminho da roça da garota.

- Oi. Amanhã eu volto para lhe fazer companhia, professor. Boa á noite e tenha bons sonhos. – Disse Luna inocentemente.

- SUMA ! – Repetiu Severo, agora perdendo a paciência e a tolerância com Luna.

Não sabendo o que pensar exatamente sobre a garota, Severo, abandonou os pensamentos sobre aquela figura e voltou-se para as suas obrigações e concentrou-se em corrigir mais alguns trabalhos de alunos.

Não mais de cinco minutos após a saída de Luna, a mesma adentra a sala do professor. Snape aperta o coração e seus olhos estavam com um ar tão surpreso quanto aos da menina que acabara de invadir o seu espaço.

- Desculpa, professor. – Agiu rapidamente Luna, ao ver o olhar agressivo de Snape. – É que eu esqueci a minha caixa de penas coloridas, professor. – Continuou Luna como se não fosse nada de mais.

-Trinta pontos a menos para a Corvinal, por sua completa falta de modos, srta. Lovegood.

Mas, a menção da perda de pontos não fez qualquer parecer em Luna.

- Veja que bonita é essa pena cor púrpura, professor.

E antes que Snape pudesse conter a garota de atos estranhos a lhe causar algum mal, Luna aplica-lhe uma amostra de tinta púrpura em sua mão.

-Mas, que diabos você tem nessa sua cabeça, sua insolente... – REPARO !

Entretanto, Luna parecia não entender o grande perigo daquela situação.

- Eu só gostaria de pertencer a Sonserina porque uma das cores símbolo que representa a sua casa, professor, é a minha cor preferida. Adoro todas as variáveis de cor roxo, professor. – Dizia Luna, como que querendo iniciar uma conversa qualquer.

Tentando permanecer mais uma vez calmo, frio e calculista, Snape volta-se para Luna, agora olhos nos olhos.

- Você já apanhou todas essas suas porcarias? Muito bem, espero que a srta dessa vez concentre-se no que eu vou dizer, muda e quieta.

Luna calou-se. Mas, havia uma certa expectativa em seu olhar.

- A sua presença desprezível em minha sala já ultrapassou todos os limites que a minha paciência e os meus atos racionais puderam suportar nessas últimas horas. Agora, ao menos que a senhorita possa realmente estar interessada em permanecer nessa sala, talvez eu possa lhe encaixar na minha coleção de sapos imundos para experiência e deixa-la aqui para a exposição.

-Estou ! – Gritou Luna desesperadamente sem esperar pelo término da fúria do mestre de poções.

Severo Snape pareceu como nunca em sua vida, desnorteado e sem ação.

- Aqui com você, professor, eu me sinto muito menos sozinha. O que acontece é que os meus colegas espalharam todos os meus livros lá fora.

Luna que estava próxima da janela aponta para a floresta proibida.

- Eu já disse que não tenho nenhum interesse nos seus problemas e agora saia da minha...

- E a essa hora eu não posso apanha-los, professor. – Continuou Luna com sua sinceridade incomum. – Eu até pediria ao Potter a fantástica capa da invisibilidade que ele herdou do pai dele, mas, mesmo assim, eu ainda correria o risco de voltar para o castelo e dar de cara com o senhor, professor, esperando apenas para tirar mais trinta pontos da minha casa, o que seria uma grande injustiça do sistema Hogwarts de ensino. Eu não o culparia. – Luna sorria mais uma vez.

Snape já estava no corredor das masmorras quando Luna voltou a olhar para o mestre. Aparentemente procurando uma boa alma que pudesse socorre-lo nesse momento difícil. E sem saída... agarrou o braço da garota e a arrastou para fora de sua sala. Luna por sua vez, estava assustada com tal atitude, mas, apenas deixou-se levar esperando pelo o que viria a seguir.

- Professor, clamou Luna mais uma vez. O senhor vai me ajudar...opa...me ajudar a procurar pelas minhas coisas? – Perguntou Luna esperançosa.

Snape continuou caminhando. Subindo e descendo escadas com aquele entulho que do nada apareceu para perturbar a sua paz.

-Por que paramos aqui na porta do escritório do professor Flitwick, se ele no momento está em...

-Srta. Lovegood, mantenha a sua boca, FECHADA, para que eu possa raciocinar por um instante. – Rosnou Snape.

-Eu ia dizer que ele saiu a pedido do professor Dumbledore. – Luna choramingou baixinho.

Percebendo que não havia ninguém na sala do professor Flitwick. E que já tão tarde da noite, Severo Snape concluiu infeliz que não havia mais ninguém que pudesse salva-lo da companhia daquela lunática. Decidiu então ajuda-la para rapidamente livrar-se daquele pesadelo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Accio professor Snape**

A porta do salão principal foi aberta com um aceno de varinha de Snape. A escuridão tomou conta dos dois logo nos primeiros passos no jardim de Hogwarts.

-Faça o que tem que fazer, srta Lovegood. – Ordenou Snape, lançando um olhar de superioridade costumeiro do alto da escadaria do castelo.

Luna concordou com a cabeça, mas, não se moveu. Snape, olhou para a garota com um profundo desprezo, no entanto, Luna, continuava a lhe sorrir. Isso era o que mais incomodava Severo.

Então, vagarosamente, Snape desceu os degraus da escada e se juntou a Luna.

Snape, sentia-se miserável e extremamente mal-humorado por estar vivendo aquela situação inédita, para não dizer traumática, contudo, estava também um pouco mais grato por Luna parar de tagarelar ou cometer atos estranhos que mesmo ele, Severo, sendo um perito em Oclumência e Legilimência, não era capaz de prever.

-_LUMOOOOOS !_ –Berrou Luna tão de repente, que fez Severo Snape retornar um passo para trás.

Esse gesto brusco, fez Snape deixar rapidamente seus pensamentos sobre a sua auto piedade, ao ponto de alguns segundos depois se ver segurando a sua varinha em posição de ataque ao inimigo.

-Precisa desse exagero para chamar um simples feitiço, srta Lovegood? – indagou Snape, concertando a expressão de terror que habitou o seu rosto e mais uma vez verificando que o seu coração voltara para o lugar.

-É que eu gosto de ouvir a minha voz ecoar, professor. Não é _BONITO.OH.OH.OH_? – Perguntou Luna, observando Snape com um sorriso etéreo, enquanto apreciava a sua voz sendo ecoada pelo pátio.

Snape olhou para o céu escuro, a lua, e ao seu redor. Imaginou centenas de poções que pudesse preparar capaz de torturar aquela figurinha de um pouco mais que um metro e meio de altura. Pensou se ele seria um homem de sorte e que assim, por um descuido qualquer, pudesse abandonar a garota no meio da floresta proibida e imaginou que a mesma seria uma companhia agradável aos milhares seres que lá habitam.

Luna, por sua vez, agitava a varinha de maneira esquisita e finalmente começara a procurar pelos objetos perdidos. "_Accio pergaminhos_" e recolhia aqui e acolá os seus pertences. –Ainda faltam muitas coisas, professor. Avisou a garota tentando se desvencilhar do seu gatinho de estimação que acabara de voar e pousar grudado na sua malha. "_Accio mochila_" , e uma mochila roxa passou raspando pelo rosto de Snape.

-Não tenho muita habilidade com esse feitiço, professor. – Luna, contou-lhe como quem está se desculpando.

-Percebe-se. – Disse Snape com tédio em sua voz. Entretanto, não pode deixar de sentir pena da garota que deprimentemente corria de um lado para o outro pelo campo aberto.

"_Accio shampoo para cabelos oleosos_". – Disse Luna quase próxima da casa de Hagrid quando o frasco de plástico bateu sobre as vestes de Snape. –Foi mal, professor. –Desculpou-se a garota, a distância.

Aquilo era demais para Snape. Ele iria se render a qualquer momento agora e quando estava prestes a dar meia volta para o castelo, uma luz no fim do túnel pareceu brilhar na mente de Severo. A visão de Hagrid nunca fora tão prazerosa.

Hagrid estava prestes a entrar em sua casa, quando avistou Snape e Luna. O meio gigante apontou o lampião no rosto das duas figuras. Luna lhe acenou alegremente e Snape odiou como nunca aquela luz em seu rosto, mas, diante da possibilidade de se ver livre do problema que brotou em sua vida sem aviso, Snape, tentou parecer amigável.

- Oh ! Alô, professor Snape. – Disse Hagrid formalmente, vislumbrando a estranheza daquele encontro. E logo em seguida cumprimentou carinhosamente Luna com um abraço.

-Hagrid, chamou Luna animadamente. –Hoje, eu vou com o professor Snape, obrigada por me esperar.

Não houve chance de Snape fazer o pedido de salvação a Hagrid. Teria então de agüentar aquele transtorno por mais tempo. Mas, em seu íntimo, Snape se perguntava por quantas vezes Luna já havia passado por aquela situação que ele, Severo, considerava tão humilhante e não conseguia compreender da onde vinha aquele sorriso que Luna mantinha no rosto apesar dos pesares... concluiu friamente que só poderia ser algum problema mental.

-Boa sorte com a sua procura desta noite, Luna. –Disse Hagrid com uma expressão engraçada no rosto. –Tenha uma boa noite, professor. –Despediu-se Hagrid, e, logo desapareceu dentro de sua casa.

Snape percebeu instintivamente que parte da graça no rosto de Hagrid referia-se a sua pessoa acompanhada daquela figura. Ele, então, voltou a caminhar, sua capa negra e esvoaçante, deslizava delicadamente pelo gramado molhado. Imaginou a sua cama quentinha e confortável e até a correção de trabalhos de estudantes intragáveis pareceu-lhe uma encantadora tarefa. Então, novamente Luna interrompe os seus pensamentos.

-Sei que o senhor não gostaria de estar aqui comigo, professor. – Lamentou Luna com sinceridade. "_Accio livro de Transfiguração_" . – Bom eu também não gostaria de estar aqui. – continuou Luna, enquanto ria estridentemente de sua "piada".

Snape meramente levantou uma sobrancelha. Estava admirado com a franqueza e a loucura que a garota mantinha dentro de si.

-Sem conversa, srta. Lovegood. – Pediu Snape impaciente. –Procure por suas...coisas. Mandou o professor controlado. – E rápido. Continuou ele, enquanto observava o serviço de Luna.

-"_Accio sapinhos de chocolate_". –Disse Luna calmamente. Dezenas de sapinhos de chocolate sobrevoaram a cabeça de Luna e Snape. - _UAAAAAAAAAAU !_ Olha só quantos, professor.

Snape tentava se defender do ataque mortal dos sapinhos de chocolates voadores.

–Nossa ! Essa foi pura sorte. Comemorou a garota de volta com o seu ar de biruta. –Foi sorte mesmo, eu apenas chutei que pudesse haver sapinhos de chocolates espalhados por aqui. - Disse sonsamente, enquanto excluía alguns chocolates já abertos.

Snape tentava ignorar aquela voz que o perseguia. Luna deu ombros.

– Dessa vez os meus colegas de turma capricharam não acha, professor?. –Perguntou Luna novamente com aquele tom de voz de quem está iniciando uma conversa com um amigo de longa data. – Estou começando a ficar triste com essa situação, pensei que eles faziam isso para sermos amigos, mas, estou achando que eles estão rindo de mim agora mesmo.

-Estou comovido, srta Lovegood. Ironizou Snape, mas, novamente uma onda de pena pela vida da garota foi inevitável.

–"_Accio pasquim_". Um amontoado de folhas voa para as mãos da garota. –É o jornal que o meu pai edita, professor. –Disse Luna um pouco mais animada.

Luna agora mostrava o jornal de uma maneira quase agressiva por debaixo do nariz avantajado de Snape e este o recolheu com estupidez das mãos de Luna. Por alguns poucos segundos, Snape prendeu a sua atenção no jornal que trazia na primeira capa uma charge _interessante_ do Lord das Trevas.

-Esse jornal só traz bobagens, disse Snape com desdém e logo em seguida o atirou para a sua dona.

Luna apanhou o jornal, caminhou alguns passos afim de ficar frente a frente com o professor, então, cruzou os braços e parou zangada. Snape aproximou o seu rosto macilento para a garota oferecendo-lhe o seu melhor o sorriso desdenhoso.

-Algum problema, srta Lovegood? – Perguntou irônico.

O rosto de Luna era indescritível. Num primeiro momento parecia estar realmente aborrecida, mas, depois, tornou-se pálido, sem expressão, e a menina parecia aterrorizada. Snape, meramente se virou para o lugar a onde a atenção da menina repousara e sua expressão também fora de terror. A marca negra estava no céu.


End file.
